


The Get Away Vehicle

by AlmostGinger



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Best Friends, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9311873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostGinger/pseuds/AlmostGinger
Summary: Captain America and the Winter Soldier are supposed to be escaping to a safe house, but Steve has found the oldest car known to man and also he really believes very strongly in adhering to speed limits.





	

It was stupid.  It was beyond stupid. He had survived World War II.  He had survived being mutilated and brainwashed by Russian scientists.  He was the Winter Soldier.  James Buchanan Barnes was equally feared and admired across the globe for his skill in combat and general bad-assery.  So why the hell was he getting clammy hands and a racing pulse right now?  
Because his best friend was sat in the driver’s seat eating a lolly.  Steve was contently chewing on the candy lolly, his focus on the road ahead.  The strawberry scent wafted throughout the small car.  That was at least one other cause for Bucky’s discomfort.  He had never enjoyed being crammed into a small space.  He was a tall guy, he needed room.  Steve’s choice of inconspicuous ‘get-away’ car had left a lot to be desired.  It had been an achievement in itself that the two men had even fit into the Citroen 2CV, never mind that the old banger actually managed to gain some speed.   
Steve changed gear and brushed past Bucky’s knee as he moved the gearstick.  Bucky internally cursed the small car for the sixtieth time in as many minutes.   
“You could put the radio on.”  
“No, they don’t make songs like they used to.”   
Typical Steve, completely happy is his own time zone, despite it having finished over fifty years ago.   
“Buck, you can’t honestly tell me you enjoy current music?”  
Bucky shrugged, it wasn’t so bad.  Bucky didn’t mind the way the modern world was.  It was loud and it was fast and it usually distracted him from the disarming symmetry of his best friend’s face.  But Steve had ruined all that by finding the world’s oldest, shittiest car to ferry them to the safe house.    
Steve flashed Bucky a teasing grin, “I know you collected just as many vinyl records as I did.  You can’t pretend you’re not as much a grandpa as I am.  Our bodies might say different, but our souls are old my friend.”  
“Steve, you were born a grandpa.”  
He didn’t have a witty comeback so he just shot Bucky a sad puppy look, lollipop still being pushed around his mouth.  Bucky tried not to think about it.  He tried to meditate.  To clear his mind completely, like he had been taught by the therapists at SHIELD when they were helping him to get rid of the Hydra triggers.  His serenity lasted all of five minutes. Steve had evidently finished his lolly and had begun humming, it was an old song.  One that had been popular at the dances just before he had enlisted.  It brought back memories Bucky had thought long lost.   
He’s 18, has his conscription papers and he’s stood in uniform looking at Steve, who’s forlorn to be once again, denied something that had come so easy to Bucky. But Steve isn’t angry at Bucky, he is looking at him in awe, perhaps with a little jealousy, but it’s not malicious.   
“Save some Nazis for me.” says Steve, and he can see it, he’s proud of him.  Steve, the little guy with the huge heart and a courageous streak that has gotten him knocked unconscious more times than Bucky cares to count, Steve is proud of Bucky.  And that, if he’s honest, is what got him through the war.  His need to keep making Steve proud.   
And then the rest. Even through the brainwashing, there was a tether to the real world, and that tether was the blue eyed boy from Brooklyn who grew up to be Captain America.  Steve had risked everything for Bucky.  Again.  He’d put himself against his friends, against his country and the law.    
And yet, here he was, humming songs from the twenties and driving along as though he was just going for a Sunday drive.   
It was stupid, beyond stupid, James Buchanan Barnes was the Winter Solider, and he definitely did not have a crush on Captain America.  But if he did, it was Steve’s fault for looking so good in spandex. 


End file.
